Power of the Liger
The Power of the Liger, commonly known as the Spirit of the Liger, is a mystical power in Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Only members of the royal bloodline of denmark, are bestowed the power of the liger; by Lycaon, the liger god of peace, light and justice, who the liger god deems worthy; which grants the user(s) both superhuman physical attributes and mystical attributes. Background Overview Individual(s) who are members of the royal bloodline of Denmark, are bestowed the power of the liger, by Lycaon, the liger god of peace, light and justice (who the liger god deems worthy); he/she will gain the characteristics, attributes and abilities of various different types of cat species. Despite the user(s) liger powers being more physical than supernatural, they do possess mystical powers; as he/she can connect to various forms of mystical energy; which allows him/her to use magic, the user(s) will inherit the spirit of the liger in their childhood, at the ages of five to seven years old. In the user(s) humanoid liger forms; they resemble the physical appearance of human-liger hybrids, with skin/fur, manes and stripes, short ears, cat-like eyes, razor-sharp teeth/claws and long tails. These skin/fur, manes, stripes and cat-like eyes; come in various different types of colours, the female humanoid liger forms are similar to the males' in physical appearance; except they lack any manes. History On May 21st, in the year 1,000, a group of six immensely powerful dark sorcerers invaded the nation of Denmark to conquer it, with the proud nation near destruction, Nathan, the king of denmark and a member of the royal bloodline, was desperate to save his kingdom and his people from destruction, he travelled to the temple of gods to pray for their help. Only one of the gods answered the call; Lycaon, the liger god of peace, light and justice. Although the liger god did not directly aid Nathan in his confrontation against the dark sorcerers, he provided him with the means to defeat the dark sorcerers, by granting the king superhuman physical attributes as well as mystical attributes, such as the power to shapeshift into a humanoid liger at will and having a connection to various forms of mystical energy which allowed him to use magic, with Nathan's new-found powers, he was able to defeat the dark sorcerers; saving denmark from destruction and restoring piece to his nation, unknown to the citizens of denmark, the humanoid liger who saved them, was in fact, their king, became the new symbol of their nation, as well as the symbol of the royal family of denmark itself. Lycaon had said that only members of the royal bloodline would inherit his powers who he deemed worthy; which later become known as the "Power of the Liger" and the "Spirit of the Liger" respectively. For centuries, since the days of king Nathan, the royal family have protected denmark from supernatural threats; albeit in a cautious and distant way, so they would not draw any unwanted attention to their nation, as they kept their status as mystical warriors a secret from the public. Only members of the royal bloodline, having inherited the spirit of the liger, were aware of the existence of the magical world, as well as their responsibility to protect their nation from supernatural threats. Initially, the royal family only protected denmark itself from mystical forces, however, overtime, as more supernatural opponents began to emerge, they decided to use there powers to protect the world at large from such threats and in so doing - came accross the Celestial Order, an enterprise of mystical being utilising their powers for the protection and good of all inhabitants of earth. As a result, the royal bloodline of denmark became members of this order. Nathaniel, the prince of denmark of his time, who had inherited the spirit of the liger and was (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order, continued to serve the order even after his coronation as king, and was able to perfectly balance being both a member of the Celestial Order and the ruler of his nation, eventually, Nathaniel retired from the order, but continued to rule Denmark in peace, he also fathered a son, named Eric. Nathaniel was jaded after years of service in the order by the time of his death, having battled countless mystical enemies, and did not want this life for his only child. As so Nathaniel did not mention nor train his son to awaken and utilise his innate mystical abiltiies, nor did Nathaniel mention anything about the supernatural world to his family and so, when Nathaniel passed away, his secret died with him and the mystical legacy of the Liger would remained dormant for several years. Several years later, Eric married Ariel, a mermaid princess of the kingdom of Atlantica, and they had 7 children; Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina respectively, with such an extensive family of supernatural potential, the Celestial Order established contact with these heirs, having kept their distance from Eric at Nathaniel's behest. Although the king and the queen's eldest child/daughter did not inherit spirit of the liger, but rest of the children did, and with the help of the Celestial Order, the mystical liger warriors became active once again, as they were (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order, carrying-out the duties that their paternal ancestors and their late paternal grandfather, Nathaniel, had done before them - protecting both denmark and the world at large from supernatural forces. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Liger physiology:' Individual(s) who members of the royal bloodline of denmark, are bestowed the power of the liger, by the liger god, Lycaon, possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. **'Superhuman strength:' The user(s) possess amazing strength; allowing them to fight on par against or overpower most physically powerful opponent(s). **'Superhuman durability:' The user(s) possess amazing durability; allowing them to physically withstand most powerful blows, from powerful opponent(s). **'Superhuman endurance:' The user(s) possess amazing endurance; allowing them to endure powerful blows, for long periods of time. **'Superhuman speed:' The user(s) possess amazing speed, as they can move at high-hypersonic speeds; allowing them to keep up with or outpaced most speedy opponent(s). **'Superhuman agility:' The user(s) possess amazing agility; allowing them to outmaneuver most agile opponent(s). **'Superhuman reflexes:' The user(s) possess amazing reflexes; allowing them to react extremely quickly. **'Superhuman flexibility:' The user(s) possess amazing reflexes; allowing them to become extremely flexible. **'Superhuman mobility:' The user(s) possess amazing mobility; allowing them to quickly make sharp turns, even in the most narrow areas. **'Superhuman dexterity:' The user(s) possess amazing dexterity; allowing them to be very coordinated with both their hands in armed/unarmed combat. **'Superhuman jumping:' The user(s) possess amazing feats of jumping; allowing them to jump at incredible heights. **'Superhuman leaping:' The user(s) possess amazing feats of leaping; allowing them to leap at incredible distances. **'Superhuman stamina:' The user(s) possess amazing stamina; allowing them to run, fight or swim in the water, for long periods of time. **'Superhuman senses:' The user(s) possess amazing senses of sight, hearing and smell; they also gain cat-like eyes; granting them better eyesight. **'Accelerated perception:' The user(s) possess amazing perception; allowing them to process information and think fast at superhuman levels, they can also see things that are happening very fast in slow motion. ***'Night vision:' The user(s) can see clearly in the dark; even under water, making it impossible for there opponents to sneak up on them in dark areas. **'Accelerated healing factor:' The user(s) are able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans; for example, they are able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. They can also heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; there accelerated healing factor(s) are powerful to the point that it is not only impossible for them to become drunk or intoxicated, but it is also impossible for them to increase in weight. **'Superhuman immunity:' Due to the user(s)' accelerated healing factor(s); they are immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' The user(s) can transform into humanoid ligers at will, resembling the physical appearance of human-liger hybrids, they still maintains complete control and awareness of all there actions, even when they are in there humanoid liger forms. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' The user(s) possess razor-sharp teeth, that are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete, ice and metal. They can also extend liger fangs; even when they are still in there human forms. **'Retractable razor-sharp claws:' The user(s) possess five retractable razor-sharp claws on each of there hands and feet, that are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete, ice and metal. They can also extend liger claws; even when they are still in there human forms. **'Super sonic roar:' The user(s) can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through there vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout there opponents; whenever they utilizes this ability, there roar makes a lion/tiger-like sound. **'Emotional state:' If the user(s) gives into their emotion(s), particularly, their rage; their physical attributes are further greatly amplified. **'Mystical connection:' The user(s) can connect to various forms of mystical energy; which allows them to use magic. Weaknesses *'Emotional state:' If the user(s) becomes slightly angry; their eyes, will involuntarily change into those of their cat-like eyes, also, if they completely give into their rage, they will involuntarily transform into their humanoid liger forms, however, after receiving three years of both physical and mental training, this training will help them to control the animal aspect(s) of their powers, as they will remain in their human forms and be able to practice greater restraint. Known users *Nathan † *Nathaniel † *Aaron *Justin *Stephan *Diana *Rachel *Marina Trivia *The Power of the Liger is similar to the Tantu Totem and the Roar of the Elders respectively from the DC comics and The Lion Guard; except unlike the Tantu Totem, it only grants the user(s) the combined physical attributes of various different types of cat species; such as lions, tigers, cougars, ligers, tigons, liliger, leopards, jaguars, leopons, cheetahs, lynxes, bobcats, saber-toothed tigers, etc., also, unlike the Roar of the Elders; it not only grants the user(s) mystical attributes, but superhuman physical attributes as well. **Only members of the royal bloodline of denmark; are bestowed the power of the liger, by Lycaon, the liger god of peace, light and justice; who the liger god deems worthy. *The female counterpart of it's name is known as; the "Power of the Ligress" and the "Spirit of the Ligress" respectively. Category:The Little Merman Category:Magic